


Vulnerable

by TamieH



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamieH/pseuds/TamieH
Summary: After the S5a finale.  A short one-short about what happens between Lucifer and Chloe after time restarts.  Angst followed by a fluffy fix-it because I really need a happy, ever-after right now.  Let me know if you like it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 26
Kudos: 255





	Vulnerable

Lucifer paced the length of his living room, too nervous to be still. His barely-begun relationship with the Detective was spinning out of his control. He was screwing it up. But what else was new?

Well, other than the fact that Dad was in town, in human form and acting as if everything was kittens and rainbows. 

Something was seriously wrong. Michael was playing some game known only to him. Amenadiel and Linda followed Dad around like good little believers to gain favor for Charlie. Maze was deeply angry. Dan was afraid. Ella was worried and quiet as a mouse. Trixie seemed anxious; almost hopeful he would leave again. It was Hell on Earth.

But beyond all that was the gnawing suspicion that Chloe was slipping away. Ever since their interrupted discussion in the evidence locker, she seemed withdrawn. After the family dinner and fall out, she did not repeat her request that he be ‘honest’ with her. In fact, she avoided discussion at all costs. Whenever they were alone on the job, she kept their talk focused on work. If their conversation lagged or stopped, she flirted to fill the silence. In the evening, she kept him busy with sex. Not that he was complaining, but it wasn’t like her. She was frantic, almost desperate in his bed. The few times he tried to open a discussion, he found his mouth full of her tongue. The sex was always good, but the sense of deep feeling was fading. For some unknown reason it made him want to cry.

He walked out onto the balcony and leaned down, looking out over the City. He heard the elevator ding, but didn’t turn to greet her.

Chloe walked slowly into the Penthouse. She felt like a deer about to face a panther. 

Lucifer didn’t even acknowledge her presence as she carefully made her way to his side. 

She stood next to him. “Hi.”

He kept his eyes on the view. “Hello, Detective.”

She tried to get a sense of his mood, but his words lacked any inflection. “Not happy to see me?”

He glanced at her. “Nonsense. I’m always glad to see you.”

It felt like a lie to her and set her emotions into a whirlwind. “Okay.” She leaned in to kiss him and as soon as he began to respond her hands went to his belt.

He pulled away from her. “Not tonight, darling.”

Rejection. Chloe felt it all the way to her toes before it roared upward to her heart and her head in a massive explosion of pain. “Right. So, you are tired of me already?”

He gave her a frown. “Shouldn’t that be my line?”

Her hands fisted at her sides. “What the Hell, Lucifer? I’m trying to give you what you want.”

He huffed out his disbelief. “You think I want meaningless sex? It’s like being back in bed with a random Brittany, lately.”

Her hurt and shock sent her hand into motion without thought. She slapped him hard. “How dare you!”

He grabbed her wrist, anger clear on his face. “I dare everything… but you. You are afraid. You let my brother get into your head, build up your fears. You’ve given up on me.”

She used her other hand to help wrench herself free of his hold, her nails scoring his forearm, as she broke free. “No. I just decided if you can’t love me the way I love you, then at least we can have what you have with other women. All those best nights of sex, but I guess I’m not even good enough for that. I should have known I couldn’t keep your interest.” She turned and hurried toward the elevator as tears sheened her eyes.

Lucifer got in front of her. “Dammit. Stop, Chloe.” He stared down at her, confused, hurt and terrified. “You are going to listen to me.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to one side. She swiped at the dampness on her face. “Okay. Talk.”

“The words you so wish to hear, I haven’t said to anyone since the dawn of time. Dad is the only one who had my devotion and you see how well that turned out.” He tried a small smile that immediately died on his lips. “But you, Chloe, bring back my desire to be devoted.” He raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

Chloe’s eyes follow the movement and then locked onto his raised forearm. “Lucifer, you are bleeding.”

He inspected his arm. “Yes, well your nails are quite sharp.”

She gently held his arm, and winced at the deep marks she left on his skin. “But…” Her eyes shot up to his and then away again, “You became invulnerable around me. You shut me out.”

He pointed at the red scratches on his arm. “Obviously, that’s not totally true. I no longer let thugs and criminals harm me in your presence, but Chloe you will always have the power to hurt me.” 

He jerked his shirtsleeve away from the blood and tried to roll up the material as he rambled on. “I supposed it makes sense. I didn’t want anyone to be able to defeat me when I’m around you, so that I can keep you safe. But I imagine that if you pointed a gun at me and fired, you could certainly kill me.” 

He thought through the idea while he continued to fiddle with his shirtsleeve and huffed out a laugh at his own ridiculous emotions. “Apparently, my physical body and my emotions are still open to you. I’m vulnerable because I love you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he froze. His eyes locked onto hers in silent worry. 

Chloe remembered that look. It was the same one he gave her when they were about to make love for the first time and her phone rang. He waited to see if she would choose the call over him. Now he waited for her verdict of his admission.

Chloe cupped her hands along his jaw and stared up at him with wide, clear eyes. “I may have the power to hurt you, but I swear, I never will. I’m sorry I was afraid and insecure. I didn’t think I was enough for you.” She rose up onto her toes to kiss him tenderly.

Lucifer sighed into her mouth and kissed her back. 

She took a step back and smiled up into his eyes. “But for some reason you love me.” 

She let the truth fill her and her grin became radiant. She suddenly had a deep, intuitive understanding of exactly what he needed from her. Her eyes sparkled. “Lucifer, ask me what I truly desire.”

He smirked and rolled his eyes. “All right, Detective, I’ll play along...” He stared into her beautiful sea-foam eyes and felt the thrum of his power surround her. “Chloe, what is it you truly desire?”

She stared into his eyes, giving up her control. She let his power take her. “I… I… I want to be with you and love you for the rest of my life.” She shook her head, as she pulled free of his magnetism. She watched him with curiosity.

He studied her in complete shock. It had worked! He watched her eyes as his power faded and she came back to herself. “You let me use my mojo on you.”

“I wanted you to know that I’m still vulnerable around you too; enough to drop my guard.” 

“Thank you, darling. I think we finally understand each other.” 

They made love throughout the long hours of the night, worshipping one another with gentle touches and whispered words. The emotions in their hearts were giddy and joyful, leaving no room for fear or doubt. When the sun rose, Lucifer, gilded in the golden light of morning, knelt before her. He took both her hands in his, kissing each palm before he raised his eyes to hers. “Marry me.”

And she did.


End file.
